Water n’ Lightning
by Freelightning
Summary: Jacob and Alex are sisters who have traveled across Fiore to find the Strongest Guild-Fairy Tail. As the girls arrive at their destination, they are met with adventures of all kinds, including one of romance. Will Jacob and Alex find what they are searching for? A real family? A home? Or will Jacob’s past come back to haunt her?


**_Hello! So this is my first fanfic, so it might not be the best. And even if it sucks i'd appreciate it if you werent jerks about it. Anyways review if you want, same goes for liking. I dont honestly care. I just like writing. Anyways Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. So enjoy_**

It was a cloudy day in the calm town of Magnolia, where two mysterious beings walked through town with a-is that a flying cat!? Oh well, I've seen cooler. Anyway back to the story. The two beings walked side by side, talking of only god knows what. The "thing" on the right was a bouncing bubble of joy (figuratively not literally- idiots) who seemed to be about 5 ft. 6 in. with platinum silver hair that reached all the way down to her lower backside, and beautiful emerald green eyes. You could tell just by looking at her that she was a very happy and optimistic person.

While the girl on the left was about 5ft. 8in. who had dark chocolate brown hair that also reached down to her backside although her hair was a little longer than the others. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, with golden flecks sprinkled inside. The two women were very attractive, although the taller of the two looked to be very annoyed, what with the scowl on her face. You could tell she was meaner than the other girl as well as very pessimistic.

"Will ya stop bouncing all over the place?" The dark haired girl asked her bubbly companion.

"Nope!" The young girl replied.

"Alex, you should listen to Jacob. You're causing people to look at us!" The flying cat announced.

"That's not fair Wyatt! You always take her side! And I'm not causing people to look at us! They're probably looking at you! I'm mean look at ya, you're a green cat with frickin' wings!"

The quieter one of the three just simply rolled her eyes, looked at her younger sister and told her, "Yeah, well he _is_ my cat. I mean finders keepers."

Alex just glared at her sister and looked away. As the young girl studied their surroundings, she spotted several men openly staring at the them. "Hey Jake?"

"What now!?"

"Who're they?" The younger of the two nodded her head in the direction of the men causing her sister to look over at them.

Jacob narrowed her eyes, "fuck!" The girl looked over at her sister and the cat, "Alex i need you to do me a favor," the girl whispered. She looked back at the men.

"Alright. What do you need?"

Jacob looked at her sister and whispered one word, "Run!" Of course Alex hesitated but her sister didn't really let her do that for long, "NOW!" Jacob pushed her sister further down the road. Alex looked at her sister and saw the determination inside of her eyes. She nodded. "Right!" As the young girl and cat ran off six giant men came out to stand in front of the dark haired girl.

"That was a stupid mistake, little girlie!" One of the men sneered.

Jacob studied each of the idiots, as she called them in her head. She looked at the man who talked, and noticed that he was at least, 6' 2''. The man didn't have a shirt on, which she thought to be disturbing, black baggy pants with red designs all over them, and a red bandanna on over his forehead. His hair was a light brown sticking up all over the place. She also noticed the snake tattoo on his left arm.

"Actually, no it wasn't a mistake. I believe that i can take on all six of you." The men could hear the confidence in her voice and they knew that she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Listen kid, we really don't want any trouble. We were just sent here to bring both you and your sister back."

"Well, this just got a whole lot harder for ya then, cause we ain't goin' back." And with that the girl lunged at the first man with a boot to the face, although she knew it wouldn't do much to the guy. She just hoped she wouldn't have to bring out the big guns.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Alex was running as fast as her legs would carry her. She knew she had to get help for her sister, but where could she go! Dammit I need to hurry! Jake needs help! The girl thought to herself. Then as if by a miracle the girl stumbled into the back of a pink-haired boy. She could tell he was a mage by the magical energy she could feel coming from him. And the fact that she recognized the guild mark on his shoulder.

The man turned around and looked at her, "hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"NO! My sister needs help! Please sir you have to help her!" The man looked around at his friends and they all shared a nod.

"Take us to her!" Were the simple words that came out of his mouth. Alex gave a relieved nod and turned back around, "Right! She's this way!"

The group followed Alex as she led them around bystanders and to her sister.

As they neared the battle scene, the group heard a small explosion go off. Alex, worried for her sister, looked to the sky to see a figure flying straight for them. The small group watched as the figure landed a few feet away from them. They recognized her as a girl. She slowly got to her feet and looked to the crowd, "Those damn bastards! Who the hell do they think they are?" You could tell that the girl was very, very pissed, so everyone around her took at least six steps back.

"Jacob!" The girl in question turned around to look at the one who called out. She soon spotted her sister.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to run! Wyatt get her outta here" She was highly annoyed by now and was about to turn around and jump back into the fight when the young sister called out, "I brought some help, Jake!" Jacob was officially angry. She was two seconds away from screaming, when the men she was fighting showed up. "Ugh! We'll talk later. Until then, stay back. You too!" As she said this, she looked at the group of mages.

Jacob launched herself back into the fight, when her fist caught on fire. She punched the nearest guy to her left, and followed that up with jumping back and kicking another man in the jaw. Now with her whole body caught on fire she started smirking.

"Wait! nobody said she could use magic!" One man yelled.

"Yeah, well it's a little "hobby" I picked up along the way here. Pretty cool, huh!" Jacob wanted to laugh at the men's reaction of her being able to use magic. She let the flames on her body die down a bit. "How about this, if you guys give up and tell me who sent you, then I'll let you guys go with the damage you already have. Now to me that sounds like a pretty good deal," she looked around at the men as they thought about it, "You know if I were you guys, I'd take the deal. Cause I got a whole lot more than just fire magic."

Jacob watched as most of the men ran away yelling that she was some kind of monster. She looked at the remaining two men. She realized that it was the leader of the group and the guy she first kicked in the face.

"Alright boys, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way, I prefer the hard way."

Fifteen minutes later found Jacob opening her eyes to a strange bed in a strange room, and not remembering how she got there.

As the door started to open, Jacob quickly jumped out of the bed and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh you're awake! That's good! I'll go get your sister." The girl who walked in was beautiful, with her long white hair and baby blue eyes. She reminded Jacob of her sister.

"Right…" Jacob was confused to say the least. She didn't remember how she got there, or when. Jacob started looking around for both her clothes and an escape route, when the door burst open and her sister flung herself at Jacob.

"Jake!! I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again! Gosh." Alex announced very loudly into her sisters ear.

"Yeah, well I think you shattered my eardrums. And another thing," Jacob then loooked at her sister and glared at her, "when I tell you to run, you better run, next time."

Alex's face fell. "I know, but I couldn't just leave you there by yourself. I don't know what I would do if I lost you..." _Well way to make me look like a bitch._ Jacob thought. "Its fine, just next time, please do as i say," Alex nodded, "Alright now that that's outta the way, where the motherfucking hell am I!?" Jacob shouted. Alex started laughing, and soon she was rolling on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"We're in the Fairy Tail Guild hall! I ran into some fairy tail wizards when i was looking for help and they offered to help."

"So..." Jacob began but was soon interrupted.

"Yes! Jake we finally made it! Aren't you excited!"

"No, I'm hungry" Alex just looked at her sister, and started laughing some more.

"Alright, here's your clothes. Get dressed and I'll take you down stairs."

As soon as Jacob finished putting her clothes back on and doing her hair, her sister pretty much dragged her to the main hall.

"So...what do you think?" Alex asked her sister.

"About?"

"What else? The guild hall!" Alex looked at her sister expentently, while Jacob looked around the main hall.

"Well...it's nice. Very nice. Not too big not too small. I think you did a nice job on picking your guild sis." Jacob said.

"I know! It's amazing!" The younger sister squeals with excitement.

"Well you have fun! I'll see you around sis." Jacob calls back as she's about to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Alex calls out to her big sister.

"Um...I don't know. Maybe go traveling a bit?"

"no you're not! You're staying right here with me!" Alex once again calls out to her sister.

And then Jacob asks one simple question, "Why?"

"Why you ask? Well because I want to join Fairy Tail, and I cant join if you dont join, and if i don't join, then i'm going to be miserable, and if i'm miserable, then your miserable, and if your miserable, then everyone's miserable. And i don't think we want that now do we?" Alex says all this in one big breath and everyone in the room could tell, she had just won that. No buts about it.

Five minutes later found the girls at the bar with the Fairy Tail guild mark on their lower waists. Alex's guild emblem made it's home on the left side of the girl's waist. The emblem was the same color as her hair.

Meanwhile Jacob's new guild mark made its way onto the right side of her lower waist. The emblem was a beautiful midnight blue.

As the girl's were eating, because apparently Jacob was hungry, a beautiful blonde mage came up to them.

"Hello! I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!"

Of course Alex jumped into meeting her new guild mate right away, while it took Jacob a little more time.

"Jake don't be mean! Come on! Lighten up a bit!" Alex told her sister as apparently somebody had obviously slipped something into her drink. Jacob was willing to bet it was the other brunette who was currently downing an entire barrel of beer.

"Alex, are you drunk?" Jacob asked her little sister who was now up dancing on the bar with some other girl. She had purple hair and glasses. Jacob believed she introduced herself to be Laki Olietta.

Jacob's new guild was in full-on party mode, and everyone was being a bit-okay a lot-crazy. People were drunk and dancing on tables, while others were fighting each other. Jacob looked back to her sister and realized that she had taken her shoes of and were aiming for Her head. Alex soon threw the shoe at her sisters head but fortunately Jacob ducked just in time.

"Okay! Alex get down from there! Knowing you, you're going to most likely fall off of there and break something." And of course Alex tripped over her feet and went tumbling down off of the bar. Luckily before Alex could kiss the floor, her sister grabbed hold of the back of her shirt.

"Thank *hic* you." As the young sister said this, she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh god! This is why you m'lady are not aloud to drink!" Jacob told her sister this while looking around for the barmaid, Mira. As Jacob was looking for the white haired beauty she felt something static in the air, like electricity. Jacob looked down at her sister to she she had sparks of electricity coming off of her.

"Crap...okay, let's see I need a frying pan." As soon as the girl spotted the pan, she grabbed it, lifted it up into the air, and brought it down upon her sister's head. Yes, Jacob just hit her sister in the back of the head with a frickin' frying pan. Get used to it.

A few days later the partying had finally calmed down, although Alex didn't get as drunk as she did the first night, and for good reason too, her head had a giant lump where that frying pan hit her.

Jacob was currently listening in on a conversation about the guild masters and the leagues of guilds.

"At the very top of the magic world are the government and the ten members of the council." Mira commented as she continued to use Reedus's light pen to demonstrate how each guild was connected, "They exist to promote public safety and order with respect to the magic world. The council also has the right to pass judgment on wizards who have committed crimes." Jacob was now fully listening to the conversation.

"Below the Council is the guild masters. One of their many duties is to communicate the decisions of the Council. They also keep open paths of communication to guilds of other regions. They oversee local wizards like us and…well, you could say that it's tough work."

"So in other words, the council is just a bunch of old geezers who like to boss people around?" Jacob asked from where she was sitting at the bar.

Mira gave Jacob a look, "No they help maintain order in the magic world." Was her reply. Jacob scoffed.

Jacob's comment went unnoticed by Lucy however, "I never knew…...that all the guilds were connected."

"The links between guilds are important. If they're not handled properly...then…" Mira started but was interrupted by Natsu, "The black ones will come!!!" He shouted behind Lucy, scaring her.

Jacob rolled her eyes at Natsu's childish behavior.

Natsu started laughing while saying, "you said, "eeeee!!" I scared you!!"

"Come on!!! Don't frighten me like that!!!" lucy said complaining.

Natsu was still laughing, "Scaredy Lucy!! Or Sclucy, for short!!"

Lucy was still complaining, "Don't give me any weird nicknames!!"

Mira gave a small smile, "but the black ones really do exist." she started, "they're a guild that isn't apart of any league. They're called dark guilds." Jacob let out a small growl at the words dark guilds. Mira gave her a confused glance, but jake quickly shrugged it off and went back to eating. Although she was still listening to the conversation.

"They don't pay attention to any laws, so they're pretty frightening." Natsu explained. Happy let out a small "aye" while Lucy looked at Natsu, "then I'm sure they'll come trying to recruit you."

Natsu doesn't really pay attention to her comment. He places his hands behind his head and gives her one of his grins, "whatever. Let's get ourselves a job!" he says.

Happy starts talking, "We picked the last job on our own...so this time, it's Lucy's turn."

Lucy quickly turned around, "You must be joking!! This team is splitting up!" she exclaimed.

Natsu and Happy looked at her confused and asked her why. To which she explained that they only needed a blonde girl. Jacob tuned them out, not really caring about the conversation any more. She was in the middle of her fries when she heard a commotion about celestial spirits. She was about to tell them to hush up when she saw a boy run away from lucy like he was on fire or something. She watched him run away only to come back and yell at Natsu and a raven haired boy, " **Natsu, Gray!!! Really Bad** **News!!!"**

The two boys looked at him confused, "huh?"

The orange haired boy then shouts, " **Erza has come back!!!!"**

Natsu and this Gray person scream out a "what" when a scarlet haired woman dressed in armor and holding a giant horn. No one was expecting Jacobs reaction however, " **WHAT**!" she shouts out as this Erza person is giving out orders.

Erza looks at Jacob and her eyes go wide, "Jake? Is that you?"


End file.
